Fighter / Cleric
Fighter / Druid is a multi-class for half-elves, gnomes and dwarves and a dual class combination for humans. In the perspective of the cleric, he gains the ability to use any armor, a better weapon proficiency system, a better THAC0, and more hitpoints due to the higher roll of the fighter and constitution modifier for warriors. In the fighter's perspective the character gains the ability to cast priest spells, at the price of limited weapon selection. Multi-classed fighters also cannot spend more than 2 proficiency points in any weapon. This class combination is very similar to Cleric / Ranger, but the latter class combination offers a wider selection of spells (as it allows casting of all priest spells), a racial enemy and a free boost to two-weapon fighting. As a dual-class combination, a player can combine all fighter and cleric kits, though it's advisable to start off as a fighter and then switch to a cleric than the other way around, as this way you will have more lvl 7 priest spell slots in the later stages of the game. Note that spending proficiency points for weapons Clerics can't use are wasted when dual-classing to Fighter/Cleric. While available, the Wizard Slayer and Kensai class kits will limit the selection of items available to the character. Character abilities table Note: For this table, the human race was used, as they don't have any penalties or bonuses to character abilities. This may slightly differ for half-elves Please note that rolling a good Fighter dual-classed to Cleric will only require 15 Str and 17 Wis. Fighter/Cleric abilities Weapon Specialization Fighters/Druids can invest a maximum of two points into proficiency instead of only one point compared to the single-class cleric. It also raises the starting proficiency point from two to four. Turn undead Priest and paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility they will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. Whenever the priest or paladins gains a level, this mode will become more powerful. Good-aligned priests and paladins may use this mode to destroy the undead instantly, evil-aligned can use it to control the undead of a limited amount of time. After this runs out, the undead will become hostile to the party. Priest Spells Clerics can use priest spells and only the following spells are available to clerics. Some spells are not available for priests, depending on the alignment the character started with, not the alignment the character currently has. Level 1 *Sanctuary *Doom *Cure Light Wounds *Remove Fear *Shillelagh *Bless *Command *Magical Stone *Protection from Evil Level 2 *Aid *Barkskin *Chant *Draw Upon Holy Might *Find Traps *Flame Blade *Hold Person *Know Alignment *Resist Fire/Cold *Silence, 15' Radius *Slow Poison *Spiritual Hammer Level 3 *Animate Dead *Cure Disease *Cure Medium Wounds *Dispel Magic *Glyph of Warding *Holy Smite, for good and neutral aligned priests. *Invisibility Purge *Miscast Magic *Protection from Fire *Remove Curse *Remove Paralysis *Rigid Thinking *Strength of One *Unholy Blight, for evil and neutral aligned priests. *Zone of Sweet Air Level 4 *Animal Summoning I *Cause Serious Wounds *Cloak of Fear *Death Ward *Defensive Harmony *Farsight *Free Action *Holy Power *Lesser Restoration *Mental Domination *Negative Plane Protection *Neutralize Poison *Poison *Protection from Evil, 10' Radius *Protection from Lightning Level 5 *Animal Summoning II *Cause Critical Wounds *Chaotic Commands *Cure Critical Wounds *Champion's Strength *Flame Strike *Greater Command *Magic Resistance *Mass Cure *Raise Dead *Repulse Undead *Righteous Magic *Slay Living *True Seeing Level 6 *Aerial Servant *Animal Summoning III *Blade Barrier *Bolt of Glory *Conjure Animals *False Dawn *Harm *Heal *Physical Mirror *Sol's Searing Orb *Wondrous Recall Level 7 *Aura of Flaming Death (TOB) *Confusion *Earthquake *Elemental Summoning (TOB) *Energy Blades (TOB) *Finger of Death *Fire Storm *Gate *Globe of Blades (TOB) *Greater Restoration *Holy Word *Implosion (TOB) *Mass Raise Dead (TOB) *Resurrection *Shield of the Archons *Storm of Vengeance (TOB) *Summon Deva (Good or neutral alignment TOB) *Summon Fallen Deva (Evil or neutral alignment TOB) *Sunray *Symbol, Stun *Symbol, Death *Symbol, Fear *Unholy Word Category:Multi-class Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE